No cambiaria nada
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Taylor reflexiona sobre su antigua vida tras el alboroto de Scion, sobre quién fue y si va a poder compensar lo que habia hecho mucho tiempo antes, en otro mundo.


Mientras ayudaba a un herido a salir de los escombros se perdió en los recuerdos.

Toda esa destrucción, todo ese desastre del que el mundo debía recuperarse no era su culpa. Esta vez no.

Ella siempre había querido un superpoder. Había deseado ser como los héroes en las noticias, había querido ser especial. Lamentaba ese deseo.

Era especial, ya que era uno de los pocos capaz de usar su arte en el mundo, pero tenia que vivir con los remordimientos de todo lo que había hecho durante un siglo y con la certeza de que quién sabia al respecto era también la única persona que no la tomaría por loca.

Había conseguido un poder y sabia exactamente lo que podía hacer con el mismo, pero también había provocado la muerte de cientos de miles usándolo mientras planificaba controlarlo todo y creyéndose invencible hasta que ese muchacho le había mostrado que no lo era. La había hecho sufrir por todos sus actos como si fuese la victima y todo ese sufrimiento la había sacado de su locura.

Mientras ella y el chico habían luchado ella continuaba recordando su vida y en su desesperación por parar el dolor y la inmensa sensación de culpa le rogó que la matase. Cuando se negó, su desesperación se había convertido en rabia y uso el poder que compartían para matarse a si misma, sabiendo que probablemente se lo llevaría con ella junto a su ciudad.

No fue hasta que despertó en la taquilla, rodeada de bazofia y residuos que se dio cuenta de lo egoísta y arrogante que había sido todos esos años. Habría llorado pero después de todo el dolor sentido por ese hechizo tenia las cuencas vacías.

Tras hacerles una visita especial a las perras había vuelto a casa y comenzado a replantearse su vida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aún era tan potente mágicamente como en Alagaesia, que aún dudaba si calificaba como tutorial para los poderes o como una Tierra paralela real, decidió que debería hacer tantas cosas buenas en ese mundo como malas hizo en el otro. Esa era su intención hasta que vio su antiguo yo reflejado en la mayoría de los autodenominados héroes cuando comenzó a recordar su vida hasta los quince años y vio a si misma en ellos.

Pero esa revelación no la deprimió. No la hizo sentirse peor. Le dio una determinación mayor.

Su primer paso había sido acabar un asunto que tenia pendiente de la Tierra anterior, ya que pensando en Alagaesia como una Tierra paralela le daba más motivación para hacer las cosas mejor. En un mes tenia las palabras adecuadas y, aprovechando el pozo de magia sin usar que era ese universo, maldijo todas las clases de moneda y cambio del mundo para que no pudiesen ser falsificadas. No estaba seguro de cuanto duraría ya que había estado inconsciente durante varios días tras hacer el hechizo pero algo le decía que tardaría décadas en desvanecerse. Por nostalgia, más que otra cosa, había comenzado a espantar a los idiotas que entraban en su barrio, algo sorprendentemente simple cuando podías hacer lo que fuera susurrando unas pocas palabras o, a veces, sin necesidad de hacerlo como había aprendido con practica. Cuando incluso eso no funcionaba la espada que había fabricado para guardar parte de su poder arreglaba la cuestión muy rápido y a veces permanentemente.

Una vez eliminado ese desafío llego a encontrar otros. Incluso si quisiese volver a tener el poder que tenia antes los seres conocidos como los Endbringers seguirían siendo un problema grave. Con eso en mente había realizado un ritual que, si se hacia correctamente, le permitiría saber el nombre autentico de algo que no existía en su antiguo reino. Con los nombres de los seis, para su sorpresa ya que solo tenia información acerca de tres, se iba a poner a mirar de cuál se encargaba primero cuando se cuestiono cuál era el nombre de Scion.

Tardo dos semanas en volver a hacer el ritual, siendo casi atrapada por su padre. Consiguió el nombre y lo guardo. Creía que Scion tenia buenas intenciones pero sabia como el poder se subía a la cabeza de primera mano. Él tenia mucho más poder que ella por lo que toda precaución era poca.

Fue esa misma noche cuando se había encontrado con esa vigilante, Shadow Stalker. Aparentemente quería solo hablar y una rápida mirada en su mente indico que podía confiar en ella. Algo raro porque era uno de sus matones pero se encogió de hombros al respecto. Cuando dijo su nombre, ella estaba sorprendida y se saco la mascara, preguntándole como lo sabia. Recordaba ese momento muy bien.

**Flashback.**

La chica se río durante varios minutos con ganas. No era una burla. Era solo que el concepto de que la magia existiese era tan ridículo. Se sorprendió al notar que Taylor no se había reído, aunque en ese momento no sabia que era Taylor.

_"Si te parece bien diré que mi capacidad es poner un poco de mi energía y la de los objetos y seres vivos a mi alrededor bajo la forma de unas palabras en un lenguaje que teóricamente no es de este mundo. Esas palabras son los nombres reales de todas las cosas y, si conozco el nombre real de algo, poseo poder sobre el mismo. Por ejemplo, el nombre autentico de una especie animal me permite controlarlos, saber el nombre del fuego me permite manipularlo y crearlo a partir del aire entre otras cosas más extrañas y conocer el nombre de un material me permite controlarlo, disolverlo y recrearlo en otra forma o incluso un material completamente nuevo si tengo los átomos necesarios. Para cosas que no existen normalmente en la naturaleza o que son relativamente recientes tengo que usar palabras más complejas, como "ojo metálico" cuando tengo que tratar con una cámara de vídeo o de fotos o "carro de acero" para coches o camiones"_

_"Así que eres una Trump"_dijo Sophia antes de poner una cara más seria_"¿Eso de los nombres se aplica a personas?"_

_"Desgraciadamente si, pero tu nombre no es Sophia ni es Shadow Stalker. Tu nombre verdadero esta inscrito en tu esencia, tu alma si eres religiosa, y no quiero usarlo"_

_"Si, claro"_señalo sarcástica antes de apuntarla con la ballesta_"Demuéstralo"_

No había ninguna amenaza real, pero cumplió su deseo. Dijo su nombre y luego le ordeno dejar caer su arma, que hizo sin darse cuenta. Cuando se entero de que ya no tenia la ballesta el arma ya estaba en sus manos. Saco su otra ballesta y se le cayo al suelo también. Pronto le entro en la cabeza, tras no pocos intentos, que no podía mover su cuerpo para cogerla o incluso pensar en ello sin paralizarse. Vio impotente como Taylor agarraba sus armas y entonces pudo moverse por si misma_"De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¿Me las devuelves?"_

_"Por supuesto. Mi mayor deseo es ser un alfiletero"_respondió con más sarcasmo que el que Sophia había mostrado_"Te las daré con una condición"_

_"¿Cuál?"_pregunto mientras la miraba de arriba abajo_"No es como si no estuviese en el bondage, pero creo que me gustaría dejarlo para otro día"_

Ella prácticamente vio sus cejas subir bajo la mascara. ¿Realmente le gustaba que usase sus poderes para restringirla?_"En realidad es un uso de mi poder para un juramento de no tener malicia alguna contra mi y guardar mis secretos hasta que te diga lo contrario"_

Sophia casi se echo otra vez a reír hasta que recordó como su poder y las palabras funcionaban, que provoco que pusiera cara de preocupación_"¿No me quitara la voluntad propia, verdad?"_

_"No, aunque solo podrás darme verdades para bien o para mal, por muy dolorosas que sean"_respondió secamente, con ganas de acabar con esto_"Ahora repite conmigo y ten cuidado con la pronunciación"_

Tardaron casi una hora en lograr decir las cosas bien, palabra por palabra. Obviamente las lenguas de Alagaesia no tenían relación con el latín o cualquier lenguaje de la Tierra por lo que la dificultad era aceptable y razonablemente realista aunque era sorprendente que lo aprendiese tan rápido. Una vez hecho esto se saco la mascara tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca.

Su cara mostraba incredulidad por toda su extensión pero poco a poco sus fracciones se mostraron más alegres. Se pregunto entonces si la idea había sido buena. Ella levanto las manos en señal de paz_"Antes de hacer nada y como muestra de confianza, voy a jurar lo mismo"_repitió las palabras cuidadosamente, cambiando solo los nombres auténticos de lugar. Se sintieron muy cálidas internamente tras ello, lo que indicaba que el acuerdo mágico había sido aceptado.

_"¡Debería haber sabido que eras tú!"_exclamo, pero era más como una fangirl que como alguien furioso. No sabia cuál era peor_"Después de todo, es tu barrio y nos rompiste los huesos a las tres aquel día"_la miro más detenidamente y entonces llego a sus ojos_"¡Mierda! ¡¿Por que parecen tan viejos?!"_

Eso la hizo sentir mal. Apenas podía mirar a su padre a los ojos porque todo el mundo se daba cuenta inmediatamente de que eran los ojos atormentados de alguien que había sufrido, estaba lleno de remordimientos y lo había perdido todo, hasta el punto de que su profesora de informática dijo que le recordaban a los que su padre había tenido tras volver de Vietnam. Decidió demostrarle la razón, ya que la profesora en cuestión casi había llamado a los Servicios de Protección de Menores antes de que borrase su memoria del asunto y no le apetecía repetir el incidente otra vez.

_"Antes de explicar esto tienes que sentir algo"_le dijo antes de decir las palabras del hechizo de empatia que habían usado en ella. Para decir algo bueno, no se puso a gritar ni pidió que la matasen. Solo se llevo las manos a la cabeza y gimió un poco antes de chocar con la pared del callejón y caer al suelo.

_"¿Que era esa sensación?"_le pregunto mirándola con ojos llorosos_"¡¿Que era?!"_

_"Yo lo llamo hechizo de empatia"_le respondió con tristeza mientras se sentaba a su lado, notando como la reconfortaba_"Todo el sufrimiento que has provocado en tu vida hasta el momento se recibe de golpe, obligándote a sentir el dolor de tus victimas y forzándote a recordar sus rostros. Cuanto más dolor has provocado y por más tiempo..."_dudo acerca de que decir mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada_"Bueno, creo que te lo imaginas"_

_"¿Algo así como la mirada de la penitencia de Ghost Rider?"_pregunto, a lo que asintió tras recordar la referencia_"¿Lo has probado antes?"_

_"No en un ser humano"_le respondió_"Pero conozco sus efectos porque la recibí antes"_

Eso la dejo sin habla y con razón. Los parahumanos nunca tienen exactamente el mismo poder y la Taylor que conocía jamas haría daño a una mosca. Pero esa Taylor también había sido quién había roto sus cuatro extremidades y desencajado su mandíbula con sus propias manos, la que las había asustado tanto que acusaron a un grupo de matones del Imperio 88 en lugar de decir la verdad.

_"Supongo que puedo contarte toda la historia"_suspiro viendo la forma en la que la miraba_"¿Que sabes de las tierras paralelas?"_

_"No mucho"_le respondió curiosa_"Solo se de Tierra Aleph y todo el mundo sabe que su descubrimiento fue por casualidad"_sus ojos se abrieron cuando la bombilla se encendió en su mente_"¿Me estas diciendo que procedes de un mundo paralelo?"_

_"No realmente, aunque el efecto Narnia es una putada"_al ver su mirada confundida, decidió explicarse_"Cuando entre en esa taquilla perdí mi memoria y aparecí de alguna manera, puede que gracias a un desgarro natural entre las realidades o un instrumento Tinker mal fabricado, en otra Tierra con una fauna y flora distinta pero en la que había humanos viviendo en lo que podría denominarse la Edad Media. Los equivalentes a los parahumanos de la misma, que básicamente tenían este mismo poder junto con una capacidad Master con un gran animal nativo, me encontraron y, al ver que tenia aptitud, me entrenaron. Incluso me dieron uno de esos animales cuando aún estaba en su huevo para criarlo. Años más tarde mi arrogancia me llevo en una emboscada y fui la única superviviente. En ese momento me volví loca de dolor y decidí que la culpa era de otros"_

_"Junte y dirigí a otros parahumanos con ideas afines a las mías. Para controlar. Para conquistar. Para robar, torturar, violar y matar a nuestro antojo. ¡Hice parecer un aficionado al mismo Caligula!"_dijo, aumentando el tono con cada frase, y una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, provocando un temblor involuntario de su oyente_"No voy a mentir al respecto. Disfrute con todo lo que hice, aunque mi estado mental en ese momento era discutible. A los treinta o por ahí ya tenia un pequeño país conquistado. En los siguientes cien años prácticamente tuve todo el continente en mis garras y con mi ego subido apenas pude darme cuenta de que a no todo el mundo le gustaba. La publicidad nunca había sido tan buena, por lo que pude disfrutar de degollar y torturar personalmente a quienes estaban en mi contra y la mayoría seguía pensando en mi como una gobernante benevolente. Por desgracia todo se acaba y pronto los justificadamente rebeldes y su campeón, que tenia mi mismo poder, llegaron a mi capital"_

_"Tuvimos una lucha y él me envió ese mismo hechizo. Como comprenderás, fue mucho peor para mi de que lo que fue para ti hasta el punto en el que le estaba rogando que me matase. Cuando no lo hizo me enfurecí y use un hechizo que básicamente me convirtió en una bomba nuclear humana. Fue en ese momento cuando estaba de vuelta en la taquilla, con recuerdos de más de un siglo de un monstruo, una gran sensación de culpa y todos sus poderes"_

La historia era increíble, pero ella sabia que solo podían contar verdades entre las dos. Tras un periodo de conmoción inicial, ella consiguió volver a hablar_"¿Como te llamaban en esa realidad?"_

_"¿Mi nombre?"_pregunto, dudando por un momento_"El nombre que me pusieron era Galbatorix"_

Ella parecía incomoda cuando hizo otra pregunta_"¿Por que no me mataste?"_

Ahora era su momento de estar paralizada. Había estado tan cerca de matarlas pero no lo había hecho. ¿Por que? ¿Habían sido sus remordimientos o otra cosa? La respuesta le llego casi de inmediato y, aunque le pareció muy mala, era la verdad pura y dura_"Supongo que me di cuenta de que no me importabais"_

_"¿Que?"_pregunto con una hermosa mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa, miedo y rabia pintada en sus rasgos. Un momento, ¿había pensado eso?_"¡Te hicimos la vida imposible por años!"_

_"¿Y que? Viví hasta los ciento-treinta y cuatro años en aquel mundo. Dos años se pueden olvidar fácilmente en medio de los demás. Me costo reconocer a mi padre cuando volví y mucho más encontrar el camino a casa. Además, incluso si te recordase, es poco probable que guardase tanto rencor contra alguien que probablemente ya había muerto de vieja mientras yo estaba en esa Tierra"_

_"Eso es razonable"_respondió tragando saliva con nerviosismo antes de pedir una última pregunta_"¿Con que animal lo probaste?"_

_"Seis cabronazos indestructibles con una lista de cuerpos de millones, uno acuático, uno subterráneo y otro aéreo junto con otros tres dormidos. Encontré sus verdaderos nombres y los golpee a distancia con el mismo hechizo antes de usar las doce palabras en ellos"_

Ella aún estaba envolviendo sus pensamientos en lo que acababa de decir. Si era cierto, que tenia que ser debido al juramento, entonces el simple poder de saber el verdadero nombre de algo no era tan inofensivo_"¿Doce palabras?"_pregunto sabiendo que era algo malo.

_"En el mundo donde aprendí a hacer esto la Muerte tiene doce nombres en forma de palabras o frases. Si se pone suficiente voluntad en uno de esos nombres puedes matar a quién quieras siempre y cuando sepas su nombre real"_explico antes de ponerse más seria_"Tuve que matar también a Eidolon"_

_"¿Eidolon? ¿El del Triunvirato?"_pregunto, asustada de que matase a un héroe tan impunemente y sin dejar pruebas. Todos los periódicos y las noticias llevaban semanas dando reportajes acerca de su funeral y las consecuencias de su muerte. Lo único que le impedía ir a la policía y confesarlo era ese juramento, pero no estaba segura al respecto. Tal vez él no era tan heroico y ella lo había considerado demasiado peligroso para dejarlo vivir. Podría vivir con eso.

_"El hijo de perra los controlaba"_respondió, mirándola con ojos que estaban ardiendo a los suyos que se abrieron de golpe ante ese dato, ya que confirmaba sus sospechas_"Si fuese subconsciente habría creado un hechizo para bloquear ese poder particular. Pero mire su esencia misma, sus intenciones desnudas. Él era un buscador de gloria que voluntariamente los enviaba para causar destrozos y así poder llevarse el premio metafórico por luchar contra ellos antes de mandarles que se fuesen cuando Scion llegaba solo para poder usarlos para matar más gente en el futuro y conseguir aún más fama"_

Aliviada al descubrir eso ambas se despidieron y, tras enmascararse, se fueron cada una por su lado.

**Fin flashback.**

Dos semanas después se reunieron en sus identidades civiles y comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntas fuera de la escuela. Muchos meses más tarde y tras ejecutar al Matadero 9 ambas tuvieron una noche juntas para celebrar su supervivencia y salieron del armario. Taylor reconquisto la ciudad junto con un grupo de adolescentes a los que habían salvado de Lung y varios civiles que se le unieron tras ver que, por lo menos, estaban haciendo algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, al igual que en muchas otras Tierras antes y después, su Zion decidió destruir el planeta al cabo de varios años. Hubo muchas muertes pero finalmente cayo cuando habían combinado su nombre autentico con todas las doce palabras, cantadas entre varias personas. Era un poco sorprendente que pudiese enseñarles magia pero tras convencer a Panacea para que copiase las diferencias genéticas de la media humana aparte de la Corona Pollentia que tenia con unas pocas personas, Sophia incluida, fue capaz.

Scion murió y su verdadera naturaleza fue revelada después de que ayudasen a buscar heridos y muertos en las zonas afectadas.

Durante las siguientes décadas algunas personas empezaron a exhibir poderes como los suyos, por lo que se vio obligada a revelarse al PRT y crear academias para esa nueva categoría de poder. Los Undersiders salieron de las calles y a Emma y Madison no se les volvió a ver las caras, lo que hizo muy contentas a las dos, que se dieron cuenta de que habían parado de envejecer a los veinte al cabo de los años.

Nadie más supo donde Taylor había conseguido su poder, incluso cuando su primera hija nació y creció, aunque aún seguían preguntándose como podían embarazarse mutuamente. Quizá fuera un efecto secundario de tener magia o, como el público creía cuando se enteraron de los embarazos en sus nombres civiles, Amy Dallon había tenido algo que ver.

El hecho de que ella también había tenido una niña con Glory Girl y había sido su dama de honor en su boda civil esa última opción resultaba mucho más creible.

Mirando a su cuarta y más joven hija con una sonrisa, Galbatorix se pregunto si sus acciones habían compensado sus atrocidades previas y que tal les había ido en la otra Tierra. Eragon y Arya finalmente se habían casado cuando se formaron colonias en el continente donde se había auto-exiliado tras vencerla pero nunca lo sabría y ya no le importaba. Todo lo que queria era vivir con su familia y dejar que el mundo girase, aunque tuviese que darle un empujón en la dirección correcta. Y no cambiaría nada al respecto incluso si pudiese. Nada en absoluto.


End file.
